callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Who
Who's Who is a Perk-A-Cola in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the Zombies game mode. It was first introduced in Die Rise and it costs 2000 points. The perk allows players to revive themself after they are downed - if downed, the player will take control of a doppelganger that can be used to revive the player's downed character or any other downed player in the match. If the player succesfully revives themselve they will keep all of the perks and equipment that they had before they got downed apart from Who's Who. The colour of this perk is dark blue, and the icon is two hands reaching for each other. If the player does not revive themselves before they bleed out but is still alive as the doppelganger then they will become the doppelganger but will lose all perks and equipment leaving them with only the Colt M1911. Perks and weapons can be bought while playing as the doppelganger. The double will spawn close to, but not near enough to see the player's body and will only have a Colt M1911. If both the original player as well as the clone are down simultaneously, then their teammates will need to revive both in order to revive the downed player. In case of the player's body being killed in an action such as falling down an elevator shaft, the player will respawn again in the default spawn room with no perks and the M1911, maintaining their points. Location In Die Rise, the perk machine is located in one of two elevator shafts once the power is turned on. Either the shaft down the hall from the inital spawning area, or in another down below. The location varies between games and the machine shares the spawning points with the perk machine for Speed Cola. Appearance The appearance of the Who's Who Perk-A-Cola machine resembles a a figure similar to a body, possibly relating to the secondary organism that is created when the Perk is used. It also has a Life Preserver around it, possibly due to the fact that the perk is mainly used to revive the original player. It also has a strange orb on top of the machine, with a hologram resembling a person in it. While in Who's Who mode, If you have been downed and you attempt to revive your body make sure not to get trapped in the process. Gallery Who's who uncap.png|Uncapping the Who's Who bottle. Whos who drink.png|Drinking the Who's Who. Marlton who.png|The original Marlton awaiting revival. Russman who.png|The original Russman awaiting revival. Trivia *If the clone is facing the player, the crosshairs will turn red. *When the clone is in action, all buildable parts will glow. *If the player does not revive themselves after a period of time, their screen will return to normal and the doppelganger will become the "normal player." *This is the third Perk-a-Cola to take effect when the player is down, the first being the solo version of Quick Revive and the second being Tombstone Soda. * You can open doors and go to the Mystery Box for free. All you do is go to the box then revive yourself then get the gun you get your 950 back same with doors. Achievement/Trophy I'm My Own Best Friend (10 ) - In Die Rise, revive yourself Category:Zombies Mode Category:Perks